nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:One Minute Brawl 36:Sora VS Link/@comment-25805375-20160106005939/@comment-25805375-20160106141612
The biggest difference is intelligence. Blanka is pretty much an idiot. Blanka is a pretty good electrokinetic. But Lunari does have a super form. In strength, its not a contest. Blanka wins with ease. In speed, its kinda close. I'd say Blanka is more agile than fast. Blanka may be a tough opponent, but his stupidity is exploitable. So here's the scorecard: Blanka-2 Lunari-2 Ties-2 This is literally a double tie fight. Blanka is stronger and more durable. Lunari is smarter and can reach higher levels of power in electricity. They are just about equal in speed and skill. This fight comes down to luck. While Lunari's luck is average, Blanka has never had much luck. So I would say the winner will most likely be Lunari. I still have more research to do on how Blanka compares to Super Lunari. That will give me all the info I still need. Right now, Blanka will probably take it. With a little more info, Lunari may be able to win. Also her gliding will allow her to control where the battle happens. If she gets the battle to a favorable location, she'll have an easier time winning. Being a smaller target means Blanka has to aim better. Since Blanka is dumber, he might not figure that out fast enough. Adding everything up, it looks like Lunari may pull a huge upset over Blanka. I also have to consider that Blanka does a majority of physical attacks with the electricity amplyfying the effect. If Lunari absorbs the electricity, she can regan strength. But the physical part of the attack will still hurt. But not as much. Lunari would take only half damage while Blanka is taking full. Which cuts his durability advantage down by quite a bit. Lunari focuses more on just pure electricity. However, Blanka doesn't seem to be able to absorb electricity. Which gives Lunari the advantage of being able to heal while Blanka won't be able to. It seems that Lunari may be able to outlast Blanka due to a few reasons. However, Blanka's strength is still higher. Even super Lunari can't overpower him there. His agility is still good enough to dodge or counter attacks. But his stupidity stills effects his agility and strength. Its possible he may take himself out of the fight due to the sheer amount of stupid he is. Adding in every factor, every rational outcome, every piece of information, The winner would most likely be: (Shadow) WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD ON A SEC! Blanka is like 6 foot tall. He automatically wins. (Dio)Umm... who let you in here? (Shadow)I used chaos control. (Dio) Really? Prove you can. (Shadow) CHAOS CONTROL! (Dio) the winner would most likely be: (Dio) WHAT DO YOU WANT? (Mewtwo) I am looking for a hedgehog named Shadow. (Dio) You just missed him. (Shadow) HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT! (Mewtwo) There you are. (Shadow) Who are you? (Mewtwo) I am the ultimate pokemon, Mewtwo. (Shadow)What the hell is a pokemon? I'm the ultimate lifeform. (Mewtwo)Really? We will see about that. (Dio) HEY! HEY! HEY! WAIT TILL SEASON 5! (Mewtwo and Shadow) Fine.